


Hello

by RobinsLittleSister



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsLittleSister/pseuds/RobinsLittleSister
Summary: This is literally just for my practicing on how to use the formatting thing. Why're you reading this? Did I ask you to?





	Hello

 

 

 

Brian  
  
Why  
  
Why not  
  
I don't comprehend

Andrew  
  
**Today** 1:42 PM  
What happened with the army dude?  
**Today** 1:44 PM  
Em?  
Are you going to answer me?

Geeks We Are  
  
Chocolate Moore  
Em abandoned us  
Indeed I did  
MadMax  
Heartless  
Chocolate Moore  
Does she not love us anymore?

I'm headed to the shop....meet there after school?  
  
**Read** 1:40 PM

Geeks We Are  
  
Chocolate Moore  
are you part of some army experiment or sumthin?  
MadMax  
ur an idiot why would she be part of an army experiment?  
Chocolate Moore  
idk. why're you a mean person?  
MadMax  
its not being mean if its tru  
You two embarrass me  
MadMax  
EM  
Chocolate Moore  
EM

She smiled, quietly thanking Blaze for holding the door open for her, and walked out of the school building.

Geeks We Are  
  
Geeze you all make it seem like I died and came back  
MadMax  
u might as well have. why'd the army dude want you?  
i'll explain later he's taking me to dads shop  
  
**Read** 1:39 PM

Halp this is what I mean. Did I break it?


End file.
